Acquitted
by amber3234
Summary: Dean Porter shows up in Olivia's life again. Will she be able to forgive him? Will Elliot have something to say about Dean showing up again? Will he be jealous of their possible relationship? D/O
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short chapter to show you what this story will be about. And if you haven't guessed it, it's about a D/O relationship. So let me know if you think and if I should continue. And I'm open to any suggestions that you would like to see in this story.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters. Just borrowing them for my own entertainment use.**

It's been about six months since they last saw Dean Porter. After the drug cartel case, Olivia lost all contact with him. Mostly because she felt hurt that he wouldn't trust her enough to let her know what was going on. Also, she couldn't believe that he would cover up a murder.

Olivia fell for him fast and hard. She thought he was different from all the other guys that she ever dated. Although, she still likes him, she tried pushing him out of her mind. Lately that's getting hard to do since he keeps calling her. Of course, she would ignore his calls. This has been going on for at least a month but he still never got the hint. She just wanted him to stop calling and leave her alone. He obviously doesn't understands how much he really hurt her.

It was 10 pm and Elliot and Olivia were the only two left in the precinct. They had paperwork all day so Fin, Munch, and Cragen had left early. Suddenly, Olivia's phone started ringing. Seeing who it was, she rejected the call. Elliot looked at her suspiciously.

"Who was that?" He cautiously asked.

She looked up and shook her head. "No one." She answered.

He just nodded and decided to drop it. After an hour Olivia was exhausted and decided to go home.

"I'm going to head home. Do you need a ride?" She asked.

"No thanks. I just got to finish this file then I'm heading home." He answered.

She nodded and went on her way. She got home 20 minutes later and quickly took the stairs, being too exhausted to wait for the elevator. Once she got to her apartment, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw a tall dark figure by her door. As she walked closer, she saw that it was Dean Porter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still in shock.

"Um…I've been calling you and you never answered so I just thought I'd drop by." He hesitantly answered.

"I didn't answer for a reason. I'm very tired and I don't want to see you so you can leave." She said coldly. She took out her keys and went to the door as he moved out of the way.

"Olivia I just-" She quickly interrupted him.

"Dean I'm too tired to argue right now. So please just leave."

"Can I take you to lunch tomorrow or-" He was cut off by her words again.

"Dean, go home." She said then quickly went inside her apartment. She changed into her pajamas then went to bed, thinking about Dean.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. :P**

Olivia got to work the next morning at 10 am and saw everyone already at work. It was really hectic since they started working on a case that involves a singer's daughter that went missing.

Olivia sat at her desk as Elliot filled her in.

"The FBI are working this case with us. Porter might be here" He said, not liking the fact that Dean Porter would be working with them again.

She looked up at nodded. She really didn't want to work with him. She was afraid that Dean would bring up that he's been calling her. She didn't want Elliot to know because he would be mad that she never told him.

Elliot was a little jealous of Dean Porter but he was married and he loves his wife. He couldn't help to want Olivia as well. They started working until Dean Porter and another FBI agent, Jake Johnson, walked in. They all looked up and ignored them since they all hated the "rat squad".

Captain Cragen walked out and saw them. "Agent Porter and Agent Johnson will be working with us so Munch fill them in. Elliot and Olivia go interview the neighbor. She said she heard some yelling from their house the same day Angela disappeared." Cragen ordered.

Elliot and Olivia got up and walked down to his car. They drove in silent until Elliot spoke up.

"Are you okay to work with him?" He asked with concern, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, then looked back out the window.

They arrived 20 minutes later. They interviewed the neighbor and then headed back to the precinct.

"What'd you guys get from the neighbor?" Johnson asked.

"The neighbor heard yelling from their house and a couple minutes later she saw an older man running out. He drove away quickly but she said that remebered how he looked and that she could work with a sketch artist. She's coming in right now." Olivia said.

The neighbor worked with the sketch artist and they recognized the guy because he was at the crime scene. They ran him through the system and luckily he was in as a sex offender. They got his name and address. Fin and Much went to pick him up.

Olivia was in the file room trying to get the guys old file from when he was first arrested.

Dean walked in a couple minutes later.

She looked up. "What do you want?"

"I came to help look for the file." He said.

She knew he was lying and that he just came in to talk to her. "No need, I found it." She held up the file and started walking out the door but he stopped her.

"Olivia please just talk to me. You won't answer any of my calls and I just want to apologize. I know I screwed up badly but I just want to make this right." He pleaded.

"You can't just apologize and expect everything to be okay."

"I know Olivia. Just give me a chance to explain. How about I take you to dinner and we can talk?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine but how about you come to my place and we could order in?" She asked, knowing that they were probably going to get off of work late and they wouldn't be in the mood to go out.

He nodded. "Whatever works for you."

She nodded and smiled. "Can I go back to work now?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry" He let go of her arm and they both walked back to the squad room.

Elliot looked up as they walked in together. He rolled his eyes at Olivia and glared at Dean. They both just ignored him and started looking over the file.

They finished working at 10 pm and started getting ready to go home. Dean sat at Olivia's desk since they agreed to leave together to go to her house.

Olivia went in the locker room to grab her stuff and saw that Elliot was already in there at his locker.

He looked up at her and closed his locker. "What's up with you and Porter?"

"Nothing. He just wants to talk." She answered as she put on her coat.

"Talk about what?"

"Stuff. I gotta go." She said then walked out.

Dean got up, seeing her walking out. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go." She said.

They got to her house a couple minutes later and ordered pizza. They always got half cheese and half pinapple. He used to come over and they would watch movies and pig out all evening. But that's when they were on good terms.

The pizza arrived 10 minutes later. Olivia got some beers from the fridge and set them on the table next to the pizza. They started eating so Dean guessed that he should start explaining about the whole situation.

"Listen I know that I was wrong trying to cover up a murder. I fought with my boss cause you guys were already working hard and she should go to jail for murder. He threatened to fire me and we got in a huge fight. He told me that the only reason I didn't want to lie to your squad was because I had feelings for you. That's half true but I don't condone what she did. I didn't know what else to do. I tried to get you guys to stand down so you wouldn't get hurt. I had no other choice, Olivia." He explained.

"Dean why didn't you trust me enough? You could have told me. I would have listened if I knew what was going on. I had to find out after all that investigating and all that hard work. I just wish you told me from the beginning."

"I wanted to tell you so bad but how was I supposed to tell you that I'm covering up a murder. You would have looked at me just like you look at me now. I just didn't know what to do. I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm really sorry Olivia." He whispered.

She nodded. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I just wish I would've known from the start but we can't go back and change that." She smiled at him. She likes this man so much, she couldn't help but want him. She knew that she had to forgive him because she knew he would never hurt her.

"I wish I could go back and change what happened though. I just hope you can forgive me and we can start fresh, if you want."

She took a sip of her beer and nodded. "Only if you promise me that you'll talk to me next time. Well I hope there isn't a next time but if it comes down to it then I just want you to be honest with me, that's all."

"I promise that there will be no next time. I promise to put you first, if you'll let me." He said as he held her hand.

She smiled and nodded. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her but his phone starting ringing. He pressed ignore and starting kissing her. He could feel her smile against his lips as she kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Of course I will. Let's get this cleaned up first." He smirked.

They put the leftover pizza away and cleaned up the coffee table. Olivia led him to the bedroom and closed the door. She started kissing him as they stripped out of their clothes. She layed on the bed and he layed on top of her and kept kissing her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and kissed her shoulder.

She smiled and kept kissing him.

They went to bed an hour later in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up the next morning and felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled remembering that it was Dean. She unwrapped his arms from around her and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and saw Dean starting to get dressed.

"Good morning," she said smiling.

He looked up and smirked. "Morning." He went up to her and kissed her. "Last night was amazing," he complimented.

She smiled and kissed him. "It was unbelievable." Olivia went in the kitchen to start breakfast while Dean finished getting ready.

They sat down and started eating breakfast ten minutes later. They finished eating and cleaning when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that this early in the morning?" She asked herself. She got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Elliot standing there.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" She asked, not sure how he'd react to find Dean there.

"I came to take you to work," he said as he walked in.

Dean walked in the living room and saw Elliot standing there. "Detective Stabler," he said as a hello.

"Porter, nice to see you here so early in the morning," Elliot said, confused. He didn't think Olivia would give him a second chance.

It was getting a little awkward so Olivia spoke up. "We should get to work," they both agreed.

Olivia decided to go with Dean and Elliot drove himself. They got to the precinct and starting working. Their case was huge and they were all exhausted when the clock hit 8 pm. But they still weren't done for the day. They didn't know when they can actually leave so they kept working.

Luckily, they got to go home an hour later. Dean went up to Olivia. "Need a ride home?"

"Sure. Let me go grab my stuff though." She walked in the locker room and saw Elliot getting ready to go home.

"So are you and Porter are good now?" Elliot asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's good. Are you guys dating?"

"I guess so. I mean we haven't really talked about it so I'm not sure if it's official."

"Well I'm happy for you guys," he said, genuinely. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked back into the bullpen. "Let's go," she said to Dean. They headed down to his car and starting driving to her apartment.

Olivia looked over at him. He looked over at her and saw her staring at him. "What?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm just glad that you're here."

He took her hand and held it. "So am I."

"So what are we now?" She asked, randomly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating? Is it casual or exclusive?" She asked.

He looked back at her. "I don't know. I hope it's exclusive though."

She smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"Then it's official?"

She laughed and nodded. "It's official."

They got to the front of her apartment. He leaned in to kiss her. They sat there making out for what seemed like forever.

Olivia pulled back a little. "You want to stay the night?"

He smiled and kissed her again. He turned off the car. "I would love to."

They walked up to her apartment and as soon as they got in they started ripping each others clothes off. Surprisingly, they made it to her bed.

Dean started kissing her lips then her breasts. They made love and then stayed up the whole night talking about everything and anything.

Olivia felt so comfortable with him. She felt like she could talk to him about everything. She's always been closed up when it comes to relationships but, Dean was a different story. She feels like she can open up and tell him anything. She knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Dean have been dating for a little over four months now. Everyone in the squad knew and they started liking Dean. Olivia and Dean's relationship really progressed and they were just like any other couple in love. They fight, make up, fight, make up. They've only had a couple of fights though, usually about him spending more time at work then with her. His job was alot more demanding than hers.

Also, Elliot really warmed up to Dean. They were always civil with each other at first, then it formed more into a possible friendship. Everyone was surprised that Elliot would like Dean and actually try to get to know him. Olivia and Dean have double dated with Elliot and Kathy a couple of times. It was kind of weird at first but then they all started enjoying each others' company.

It was about 11 pm when they finished work. They all decided to go out for drinks to unwind and relax after the hard case they just closed. It was Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Casey that went. They were sitting in a big booth drinking and taking shots.

"Liv, you should call Dean and tell him to join us," Elliot suggested.

"He's probably still at work but I'll call him." She got up and went outside since the bar was really loud.

"Hey baby, it me...we just got off a while ago and we're at Riley's having some drinks and we all want you to come...what time do you finish?...ok love you too...bye." She walked back inside and slid next to Elliot. "He finishes in half an hour so he said he'll try to make it."

**45 minutes later...**

Dean walked into the bar and instantly spotted them. He went over to them and sat on the other side of Olivia. "Hey guys." He leaned in to kiss Olivia.

"Hey Deany boy." Much teased.

"Hey Munchie." Dean teased back and they all laughed.

Two hours later, everyone was really drunk except for Dean and Elliot. Dean looked over at Olivia giggling and kissing his neck. "I should probably take her home."

He got up and took her hand. "Come on Olivia," he said but, she wouldn't get up.

"Sit down. Have another shot, grumpy," she said and handed him a shot glass.

"Olivia, I'm taking you home."

She giggled again. "I guess we can find something else to do, privately." She giggled, referring to sex.

Elliot laughed as he saw Dean blush. "You take her home and I'll take care of the other drunks." Elliot said.

Dean finally got Olivia home and got her in her pj's and into bed.

"I thought we were going to have sex." She pouted.

"Olivia you're too drunk, go to sleep." He put the covers over her and started to leave.

"Can you at least stay with me, grumpy pants?"

He smiled at his new nickname and lay down next to her. "Goodnight drunk." He teased and kissed her.

"Goodnight grumpy pants." She giggled again.

Olivia woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom. She let out all the contents from last night as soon as she reached the toilet bowl. Dean woke up, hearing her in the bathroom. He got her medicine and a glass of water and went in the bathroom. He walked in and saw her brushing her teeth and washing her face.

"This will make you feel better." He set the pills and water on the counter and rubbed her back.

"How drunk was I last night?" She asked as she took the medicine.

"Very. You were giggling all night and even said that we were going to have sex. Everyone heard that part." He laughed.

She closed her eyes. "Did I really?"

"Yup." He went in the bedroom and got dressed.

She went in her bedroom and lay in bed. "Can you call in for me, please?"

"Since when do you call off of work?" He asked remembering a time when she was puking all day and had the flu and still managed to go to work.

"Since I have a killer headache and I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Serves you right for embarrassing me in front of you colleagues," he joked. She smiled and just shook her head. He called Cragen to let him know that Olivia won't be in today.

"Anything else, master?" He teased.

"Kiss," she demanded.

He kissed her and pulled back. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've never seen you drunk before."

She sighed. "We just had a tough case. It just got to me."

"What was it about?"

"This guy was raping and killing little kids. When we got to him another kid died. I just wish we could have saved him."

He held her hand. "Babe there's nothing more you could have done. Think about all the kids you saved by putting him in jail."

"I know it's just hard sometimes."

His phone started ringing. "Porter...yeah...I'll be there soon...ok bye." He looked over at her. "You going to be okay alone?"

"Can't you stay with me today? You said you were off." She asked disappointed.

"They need my help on a case. I got to be there."

She nodded. "Then you should go before you're late."

Then he realized why she's been acting weird. "Is that the reason you've been so distant lately? You think I care more about my job than I care about you?" He asked.

"Well you're there more than you are with me so, yea I do think you care more about your job."

He shook his head. "I'm not getting into this right now." He got up and grabbed his gun and badge. "I'm going."

"Of course you are," she mumbled. He just ignored her and left.

Olivia has been distant with him lately because they never really spend time together because of their jobs. Well mostly it's his job that gets in the way. They've fought about it a couple of times but the problem never got solved.

_{Flashback}_

_Dean's phone started ringing in the middle of their dinner. He got up and went in the living room to answer. Five minutes later he came back. "Babe, I have to go. We just got a case," Dean hesitated. He knew she would be pissed. She cooked an amazing dinner for them and he's just going to leave. Of course, he felt bad but, it's his job. He can't not show up._

_"Are you serious?" She sighs._

_"I'm so sorry. I'll try to make it back but, I have to go." He tried to kiss her but she turned away._

_He sighed. "Olivia, please don't do this right now."_

_"I'm not. Go to work." She got up and the food on their plate in the garbage, then started washing their plates._

_"Olivia, what do you expect me to do? They need me."_

_"Then go. I'm not stopping you." She put the plates in the dish rack and tried to walk away but, he held her back._

_"Don't be mad," he pleaded._

_"Dean, I was looking forward to spending the night with you. You worked all day and now you have to go back."_

_"I want to spend the night with you too. I'll try to make it back soon."_

_She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She kissed him. "Go to work."_

_"Babe, I know. I promise, I'll make it up to you." He kissed her and left._

_{End of flashback}_


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took long to post it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Special thanks to my wonderful betas Alexis and Michelle :D**

It was 4 PM the next day and they were all doing paperwork. They had no new cases so after they finished their paperwork, they got to go home.

Olivia and Elliot were the last ones trying to finish their paperwork.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet all day." Elliot questioned.

She looked up. "Just some problems with Dean."

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, not wanting to pry in her private life.

She shook her head and was about to speak when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and pressed ignore when she saw that it was Dean.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Nothing will get solved if you ignore him." Elliot tried.

"Nothing ever gets solved because he always gets called into work when I try to talk to him." Olivia responded.

Olivia had been calling him last night after their little fight but, he never answered so it was a taste of his own medicine.

An hour later, they finished their paperwork and started getting ready to go home. Then all of sudden, they saw Dean walking in.

"Hey Dean." He said, then quickly left after seeing Olivia glaring at Dean. He didn't want to stick around to hear them argue.

Olivia looked up at Dean. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk. I tried calling you."

"Yeah well, I tried calling you last night." She glared at him.

"Can we just go to my place if you're going to start a fight?"

"Whatever."

They got into his car and drove to his apartment. The whole drive to his apartment was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. When they walked into his apartment, Olivia sat on the couch with her coat still on.

He took his coat off and hung it up. "You can take your coat off, you know."

"This won't take long."

He rolled his eyes at her being stubborn, as usual. "Well I'm sorry about yesterday but, you don't have the right to be mad. It's my job so I really don't understand why you're upset."

"I'm upset because you always put your job ahead of me. Every time I want to spend time with you, you get called in. You never make time for me or this relationship anymore."

"What do you expect me to do Olivia? You act like I have to choose you or the job."

"I never asked you to choose but, we both know what you would choose if it came down to it." She said quietly.

"Really? Olivia, if you think that I don't want to be with you, then why would I waste my time on this relationship? Why did I call you every day for a month if I didn't want to be with you? Why don't you explain that?" He asked getting frustrated.

She looked down and kept quiet because she knew he was right.

"Olivia, I don't know what you want from me anymore. I'm so sick of fighting with you every time we see each other. You know that I love you and that I would do anything for you so please just stop fighting with me about this." He continued.

She started tearing up but, spoke anyway. "Dean, you're the only person that I want to be with. You're the only person that I need to be with. I just hate it when you're gone and I hate when we're not together. I hate feeling like I need someone but, I don't care anymore because I need you and I want to need you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to ruin that but, I just need to spend more time with you. I feel like we're never together anymore and that's what causes fights and I don't want to keep fighting with you." She said as she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face.

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to feel that I want to be at work more than I want to be with you because that's not true at all. Liv, I need to be with you and I want to spend more time with you too." He kissed her and continued. "How about we go down to my dad's vacation home this weekend?" Dean asked, hoping she would agree.

"How are you going to take off of work?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Liv, yes or no?"

She sighed. "Fine."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good. It's right by the beach and it will be just you and I." He kissed her again. "I love you."

She tried not to smile but, she couldn't help it. He was just so cute when he was trying to be romantic. She kissed him back. "I love you too."

**Don't forget to leave a review, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my two amazing betas Alexis and Michelle.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was already Friday night and they both couldn't wait for the weekend ahead of them. They were leaving early on Saturday morning for a two hour drive.

Olivia and Dean were cuddling on the couch and talking. "You excited about tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am. I'm glad we can finally spend time together." She replied as she nuzzled into his neck. "I can't wait." She added.

He kissed her forehead. "And to prove that you're the most important thing in my life, I will leave my phone turned off the whole weekend. No interruptions."

She smiled and nodded. "Then mine will be off too."

He kissed her lips and starting getting up. "Let's get some sleep so we can leave early."

He reached out and took her hand. They went to her bedroom, laying in bed, holding each other.

"Goodnight love."

She smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight."

They woke up to the alarm blaring at 8 am. Olivia groaned and shut it off. Dean stirred for a little before he got up.

"Liv, get up." He walked into the bathroom and started getting ready. He took a quick shower and shaved. When he came back to the room to get dressed, he saw that Olivia was still asleep.

He went over and started kissing her neck, knowing that she was very ticklish there. She started squirming. "Dean, stop." She giggled.

"Then get up." He playfully slapped her butt then started getting dressed.

Olivia quickly showered and got dressed then met dean in the living room. "We'll get breakfast on the way." She said.

"Alright, let's go." They got in his car and started driving to their favorite bakery.

"How can I help you, sir?" The counter girl asked.

"Can I get one blueberry muffin, one chocolate chip muffin, and two coffees, please?"

She nodded. "Your total is 16.98." Dean handed her the cash as him and Olivia walked over to the other side to wait for their order.

After getting their order they got back in the car and Olivia started on her chocolate chip muffin while Dean ate his blueberry muffin.

It was already an hour into the ride when Olivia started becoming antsy. "Are we there yet?" She groaned.

"It's only been an hour. You're a cop, you've been on stakeouts longer than this."

"I know but, I just want to get there already." She whined.

"Another hour and we'll be there."

An hour later…

They parked and went to check out the beach house. Well Dean already knew how it looked but, this is Olivia's first time there. She looked around the huge beach house and instantly fell in love with it. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was pretty big for a beach house.

Olivia and Dean decided to go hang out on the beach. Olivia got into a baby blue bikini and Dean got into yellow swim trunks.

"You look sexy." Dean complimented as he saw her perfect tan body in the bikini.

She smiled. "You don't look bad yourself." She kissed him then led him to the beach.

They played in the sand for a while and tanned. It was getting too hot so they decided to hit the water.

"Oh my god, it's freezing." Olivia shivered.

"I'll warm you up." He flirted. He took her by her waist and held her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" He asked as he kissed her.

"So I've been told." She teased.

"I don't know why I haven't thought about bringing you here in the first place. I'm sorry about not getting to spend as much time with you as I used too but, I'll try to change that."

"You already are. I'm glad you brought me here. It's so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her and held her closer.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." He kissed her neck.

"Not possible."

"Totally possible babe."

She laughed and played with his hair. "We should come here more often. Maybe next time we could bring Elliot and Kathy down here. They would love this place."

"We will come here again soon." He held the back of her head and started kissing her.

They stood there making out for what seemed like forever. They took showers and ordered pizza for dinner. They were sitting on the couch stuffing their faces with their favorite pizzas, drinking beer, and talking. They could talk for hours on end and never get bored. Although things can get bad with them, they would never grow apart from each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my betas and don't forget to drop a review!**

Olivia woke up from the smell of breakfast cooking. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then headed towards the kitchen. She walked in to see Dean making breakfast. She snuck up behind him and jokingly squeezed his butt. He jumped and turned around to see her.

"Hey, leave my butt alone." He teased and kissed her.

She laughed. "Coffee?" She asked.

He poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Here your majesty."

She laughed. "Thanks loser." She sat down at the table.

Dean fixed two plates and set one if front of her and the other in front of him.

"Mm, delicious." She smiled as she took a bite.

He playfully bit her arm. "Mm, delicious." He mocked.

"No biting." She teased.

"That's not what you said last night." He laughed.

She playfully kicked him in the leg. "You're an ass." She smiled and shook her head.

"You love it." He smiled and held her hand.

"Keep telling yourself that." She jokingly said. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I thought I could show you around my old town. It's just two hours away from here." He replied.

"I'd love that."

When they finished eating breakfast, they did the dishes and got dressed. First, Dean showed her where used to live. It was a nice townhouse that was big enough for him, his brother, his sister, and his parents. Then, he showed her where he went to school. They sat in front of the school, on the bench, while Dean told her his prom story.

"I went with this girl that I had been crushing on since my sophomore year. She was friends with my sister so I thought I would ask her. I was a senior and she graduated the year before. Anyways, she was over my house one day so I finally got the courage to ask her. She surprisingly said yes and my sister was mad. So on the day of my prom, my sister talked to my date and told her that I was just using her for sex. So she dumped me before we even arrived at the prom." He laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"I swear."

"That's so embarrassing." She laughed. "I wouldn't have ditched you babe." She hugged him.

He smiled. "If only I knew you back then. I would have loved to see your feathered hair and acid washed jeans." He teased.

"And I would have loved to see your mullet." She laughed and kissed him. "I'm sure you looked hot."

"Oh I did. I'll show you my prom pictures some time."

"You still went after she dumped you?"

"No. We took pictures and then my sister told her. Then she dumped me." He laughed. "Did you go to your prom?" He asked.

"I did. I've been dating this guy for a year so I went with him. Then I found out that he cheated on me the night before. So I dumped him." She replied. "But, I found out after prom so at least I got to go." She smiled.

"Well he's an idiot for cheating on such an amazing woman." He kissed her.

"Thanks baby." She kissed him back.

He got up and reached for her hand. "Come on let's get some lunch." Dean took her to his favorite restaurant. It was a pizza place for little kids. She laughed as soon as she walked in and saw space ships and rides. "My parents always used to take us here when we were little." He smiled. "They have the best pizza in town."

They sat down and ordered their pizza. "You are unbelievable." She laughed. "Maybe when we finish our food we can play on the space ship." She teased.

"I ride first." He teased back.

Their food came and the waitress set down their pizza and drinks. "Here you go. Would you like a drink for your kid?" The waitress asked, assuming that they had a child since they were eating at this place.

"Oh we don't have kids." Olivia answered.

The waitress nodded. "Oh ok. Enjoy."

As soon as she walked away, Dean and Olivia busted out laughing. They were truly little kids at heart.

They finished their lunch headed back to the beach house. They started packing since they had to leave later that night.

They finished packing their stuff and decided to go to the market down the street for dinner ingredients.

They got there and started putting ingredients in the cart. "Wait, we don't even know what we're cooking?" Olivia realized.

"True. What are you in the mood for?" Dean asked.

"How about we make some fettuccini alfredo? It's easy to make and we need to leave by 10 tonight." She suggested.

"Good idea."

"Ok we need some noodles, chicken, cream, and garlic. I think we have the other stuff at the beach house."

They found all the ingredients and headed to the beach house.

"Let's start now because I'm starving." Olivia stated, then started cleaning the chicken.

"I'll cook the pasta." Dean boiled some water and added the noodles.

Olivia took out a skillet and started cooking the chicken. While the chicken was cooking she made some salad and Dean made garlic bread.

An hour later, they finished cooking and setting the table. Dean filled up both of their plates and set them on the table. "Do you want wine?" He asked.

"Please." She nodded.

He poured two glasses of wine and set one in front of her and one in front of his plate. He sat down and picked up his glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

They both tasted it at the same time. "Mm so good." Olivia said.

"We make a good team." They hi-fived and went back to eating.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to give a special thanks to Ms. Novak for being the only one that reviewed Chapter 7. This chapter is for you. (Yes, I know it's short but, I promise to update faster this time and make the next chapter longer, if i get more reviews).  
****  
Thanks betas! You guys are amazing :D**

**

* * *

Olivia walked into work the next morning feeling refreshed from her weekend with Dean. After that fight they had a couple nights ago, she knew that they would be okay. He's finally showing her how it feels to be loved and to be put first, above everything else.**

She sat at her desk, across from Elliot, as he handed her a cup of coffee. She nodded as a thank you.

"So how was your weekend?" Elliot questioned.

"It actually went very good. He showed me around his old town and we didn't argue, not once." She answered.

"Well I'm happy for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "So do we have any new cases?"

"Twenty year old college student was attacked from behind and uniforms said that she thinks it's her ex-boyfriend." He read off his file.

"Let's go interview her." They both drove down to Hudson University. They knocked on the victims door and as it opened, they saw a severely bruised young girl.

"Hi…I'm Detective Benson, my partner Detective Stabler. We need to ask you some questions regarding your attack." Olivia hesitated.

"Come in. Have a seat." She led them in her dorm room and sat across from them.

"Nina, you said that you think it was your ex-boyfriend that did this." Elliot said.

Nina just nodded.

"And why do you think that?" Olivia asked.

"We got into a huge argument last night and I broke up with him. He said that he was the best thing that ever happened to me and said that I would regret it. Then he just left." She explained.

They asked her a couple more questions then headed back to the precinct. They filled the rest of their squad in on the case and Munch and Fin went to pick up her ex-boyfriend.

Olivia and Elliot went to interview some witnesses but, all they saw was a masked man on top of a girl. He got away before anyone could stop him.

Nina's ex-boyfriend sat across from Elliot and Olivia in the interrogation room.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Her ex-boyfriend, Ryan, asked.

"You didn't hear about what happened to Nina?" Olivia questioned.

He shook his head. "What's going on?"

"Nina was attacked and raped last night. She told us how you threatened her during your fight that same night." Elliot answered.

"Whoa, you think I did this? I was just mad, I would never hurt Nina." Ryan panicked.

"Where were you last night around 11 pm?" Olivia asked, not believing him.

"I was in my dorm room sleeping."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"I was alone. My roommate went back home for the weekend and didn't make it back till two in the morning."

"How convenient? Your roommate was gone so you figured you can rape her and beat the hell out of her, then rush back to your room before your roommate showed up." Elliot fumed.

"I didn't do anything! I love her and I would never hurt her!" He yelled and stood up.

"Sit down!" Elliot yelled. Ryan looked at him, trying to hold his ground. "Now!"

Ryan hesitantly sat down and finished answering their questions until his lawyer came.

**Ten o'clock that night...**

Olivia got home and went straight to bed. It was a long day and the victim ended up recanting her statement. Olivia thinks that her Ryan threatened her as soon as he was let go. There was no way that her attacker didn't have a grudge against her. Her injuries were too severe for it to be a stranger.

Olivia kept trying to convince her to go through with it but, she Nina was too scared to listen. After hours of trying to convince her, the victim wanted to go home and move on with her life. Olivia felt hopeless since Nina would not listen to her. There was nothing more that she could do at that point.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! BTW, this isn't the end for Nina. Review to see what happens :)


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She really didn't feel like going in to work today but, there was a lot of paperwork and she didn't want to dump it all on her partner. She took a quick shower, and then quickly headed to work.

Elliot was already at his desk and there was no one else there.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Olivia asked.

"Fin and Munch are in court and Cragen's in his office. There isn't that much paperwork since I did it all, partner, so we can go home early if nothing pops up." Elliot teased.

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." She sat at her desk and starting helping him with the rest of the paperwork.

An hour later…

Elliot and Olivia were still working on their paperwork when they heard someone enter the double doors of the precinct. They looked up and were shocked to see Nina standing there, fresh bruises covering her skin.

"Nina, what happened?" Olivia quickly stood up and went to Nina's side.

Nina started tearing up. "It was Ryan. He came to my apartment and he…he raped me…again. I couldn't stop him. I was too scared." She sobbed.

"It's okay sweetheart. Come on." Olivia led her to an empty interview room and handed her a cup of water as she sat down across from Nina.

"You're sure it was Ryan?" Olivia already believed that it was Ryan but, she still had to ask.

"I saw his face this time. He wasn't wearing a mask and he said that this was better…better than the other night…he said that it turned him on to…to see the fear on my face." Nina sobbed and shook her head. "I should have gone through with my statement yesterday. I was just so scared and I didn't know what to do."

"Nina, listen to me, this is not your fault. Everyone gets scared but, you're here now and you survived." Olivia assured her. She asked her a couple more questions while Elliot went to arrest Ryan.

Elliot put Ryan in an interrogation room for an hour so he could sweat it out. Elliot walked in and saw Ryan pacing around the small intimidating room.

"Sit down." Elliot barked.

"Why am I here, again?" Ryan asked as he sat down.

"You raped her again. Last night, remember?"

"She accused me of rape again? She obviously have problems with telling the truth if she keeps going back and forth."

"You couldn't get the job done the first time, so you go back and rape her again. That's pathetic." Elliot laughed. "You wanted to show her the man that you are. Did raping an innocent girl make you feel man enough?" Elliot taunted.

"I am man enough! That bitch deserved it!" Ryan exclaimed.

Elliot was shocked to see how fast Ryan confessed. "That sounded like a confession to me. Bye Ryan." Ryan started yelling but, Elliot walked out, not wanting to hear what this scumbag had to say.

Cragen and Olivia were standing behind the two-way mirror, satisfied that he confessed.

"Piece of cake." Elliot laughed.

Olivia went to Nina's apartment and told her that Ryan confessed and that he has a really small chance of getting off with no jail time. Court was in two weeks and Ryan was in a holding cell until then. Nina said that she would definitely be in court. She wanted to get justice for herself and his possible other victims.

"Will you be there with me?" Nina asked, hopeful.

"Of course I will. He's not getting away with this" Olivia assured her. "Call me if you need to talk. Day or night, ok?"

Nina nodded and smiled as Olivia made her way out.

Olivia walked in the precinct and saw Elliot coming out of the captain's office. "Cap says we could go home. I'll finish the paperwork for this case tomorrow."

"Thanks." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled as he put his coat on. "See ya."

"Bye El."

Olivia started gathering her things together when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled seeing that it was Dean. "Hey babe…I'm actually heading home right now…ok…no pizza's sounds good…love you too, bye." She hung up and put her coat on then headed home.

She got home and started changing into more comfortable clothes when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Dean there, holding a box of pizza and a case of beer.

"Hey, come in." She kissed him and led him to the couch.

He handed her a beer and opened the pizza box. "I'll go get plates." He went in the kitchen and grabbed two plates. He put a slice in each of their plates then sat down.

"How was work?" He asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"You know how I told you that Nina, my rape victim, recanted her statement?"

"Uh huh"

"Well she came back today. It turns out that her ex-boyfriend raped her again last night. So Elliot got him to confess and now we're just waiting for the court day."

"That's good. He'll get convicted for sure if he confessed."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"So you have work tomorrow."

"Nope. Elliot said that he'll finish up the paperwork for the case so I'm free. Why?"

"I want to take you out and do something special for you."

"Why?" She asked, suspiciously.

"What can't I just do something special for my girlfriend without there being a reason behind it?" He smiled.

She laughed. "Of course you can. I was just wondering, that's all. I love you, by the way." She kissed him.

"Mmm, I love you too."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter will be the last since it seems like not alot of people are reading this story. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. There's alot of fluff and it seems like a nice way to end this story. I really appreciate the people who took the time to read and review. Reviews were the only thing that kept me going with this story so special thanks to whoever reviewed and whoever reviews this chapter.**

**Thanks to my two amazing betas for giving me their honest opinion and helping me edit this story.**

**

* * *

** The next day was relaxing for both Olivia and Dean. Since they were off of work, they got to sleep in. Dean even made her breakfast in bed. He wanted today to be perfect because she deserves nothing but the best.

Olivia turned to her boyfriend. "So what's the plan for today?" She took a bite of her toast.

"I want to take you to dinner at that new Italian place, and then we're going to go watch that new movie you've wanted to see. Sound good?" He replied.

"Sounds great." She kissed him.

"I love you." He kissed her back and stole some of her eggs.

She laughed. "Hey I want those. No stealing." She playfully pushed his hand away and stole of his food.

"I bought the groceries so technically it's not stealing." He laughed. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Whatever loser." She teased.

"Hey, you love this loser." He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, sometimes I question that." She teased him again.

He pouted then turned away.

"Oh, come here baby." She said and he set his head on her chest.

"I could get used to this." He started kissing her breasts over her shirt.

She giggled. "Stop." She pushed him away and they finished their breakfast.

Olivia got up. "I'll clean this up since you cooked."

Dean also got up. "No, I got it. How about you get ready so we can go buy both of us new outfits for tonight."

"You actually want to go shopping with me?" She smiled. He used to hate going shopping with her because she always takes forever.

"Only this one time." He kissed her then went in the kitchen.

30 minutes later…

They got to the mall and started shopping. They started looking for a dress for Olivia. She tried a couple on but, none that were anything special.

"How about this one?" Dean picked up a gorgeous turquoise dress.

"That's so cute. I'll go try it one." She walked in the dressing room and starting getting undressed.

She walked out and saw Dean sitting on the chair right in front of her dressing room. He looked up and just sat there in awe. The dress was perfect for her body. It stopped right above her knees and showed off her long, sexy legs. It fit her like a glove.

"What do you think?" She asked, smiling from the look on his face.

He stood up. "I think you look amazing. I think this is it."

"I think so too. I'll go change and then it's your turn." He nodded as she went back in the dressing room.

She came out a minute later and they walked up to the cashier counter. She put the dress on the counter as Dean took out his wallet.

"Thanks." She kissed him.

"You're doing me a favor by wearing that." He complimented.

She blushed. "You are so getting lucky tonight." She whispered to him.

He smiled and handed the cashier his credit card.

They walked into a different store to look for Dean's outfit.

"I get to pick it out since you picked mine out." Olivia said, knowing Dean hated shopping even if it was for him.

He nodded and smiled.

Olivia picked out nice dress slacks with a blazer and a crème colored button up shirt. He went in the dressing room and started trying the clothes on.

"You're getting it, even if you hate it." Olivia smiled.

"Whatever you say, dear." He teased.

He came out and he looked perfect. "Like it?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is it." She mocked.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Are we done shopping for today?" He asked as he went back into the dressing room.

"I guess so." She answered.

They got home half an hour later. Olivia and Dean both took quick showers. They had to start getting ready because their dinner reservations were at 6:30 p.m. Olivia started blow drying her hair while Dean shaved. Then they put on their new outfits that each had picked out for each other. They were ready to go by 6:00 p.m.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Italian restaurant. When they arrived, Dean went over to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and led her inside the beautiful restaurant.

"This place is so nice." Olivia looked around in amazement. The place was really romantic and she was looking forward to having a romantic dinner with her boyfriend.

The hostess led them to their table and handed them menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said then walked away.

"You look so beautiful." Dean complimented.

She smiled. "And you look very handsome. Thanks bringing me here."

"Thanks for being here with me." He took her hand over the table and kissed it.

The waiter came by to take their orders. They ordered and the waiter said that he would be right back with their orders.

Dean poured wine in both of their glasses while the waiter came with their food. "Thank you." Dean told the waiter as he set their food down.

"Enjoy your dinner. If you need anything let me know." The waiter said then walked away.

Olivia took a bite of her food. "This is incredible. Try it." She fed him some and he did the same for her.

"That's really good. We should come here every day." He laughed.

"We'll both be broke by the end of the week." She smiled.

An hour later…

They both finished their meals and their deserts. Dean payed the bill and then led her to his car. It took twenty minutes to get to the theater. Dean called the theater and they let him come in before the movie. They made sure it was all empty for Dean's big surprise. After five minutes, a black screen came up. Then the words 'Olivia, will you marry me?' popped up in red bold letters. Olivia sat there in awe, not processing what was happening. Dean got on his knees and took out a small box out of his jacket pocket.

"Olivia, I've loved you since the first day I met you. You were always the one that could make my heart beat fast and make my palms sweaty. I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me because there are no words to show how much I love you and how much I need you. You're the one that I want to wake up next to and the one that I want to sleep next to at night. Nothing would make me happier than being your husband. Olivia, will you marry me?"

She was in tears from the moment he got on his knees. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She cried.

He put the ring on her finger and started kissing her. "I love you so much." He kissed her again and wiped away her tears.

"I love you too, so much."

* * *

**There's the last chapter. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
